Someday You Will Be Loved
by aydenjett
Summary: Adam doesn't believe that he'll ever find love, but Eli convinces him otherwise. *Adam/Eli friendship only*


**A/N: Sorry to any of you waiting for my MA&OT update. It's written, but I'm not sure I like it, yet. Anyway, this story wasn't uploaded for a while and I thought I'd get it out there to give it a fighting chance. It was _almost _made into an Adam/Eli fic, but I decided against it. I think the way I ended up doing it accurately portrays their friendship, or at least I hope so. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Someday You Will be Loved"

"You don't seem to understand Eli; it's a constant battle for me. Sometimes, I'll feel really confident in my self-image, but then other times I cut myself down." I explain to him as we're sprawled out on his bed, just talking.

"Man, I honestly can't imagine. I mean, I thought you'd be, I dunno, normal? Since you dress and act and are seen the way you want to, I figured you were okay." He glanced up at me and then away; I could read the guilt in his eyes.

"Don't fret, dude. It's not a huge deal, just occasionally. If you ever see me staring off into space for more than a minute, snap me out of it. It's more than likely turning into a mental argument." I told him, laughing a little.

"Okay…" He hesitated. "What is it that you argue, normally? I want to know how to help if I'm too late to get you out of it." He asked, concerned.

"Uh, well. It'll start with me thinking about a love interest or something."

"Like Fiona?" He asked.

"Yes, now don't interrupt."

"Sorry." I gave him a pointed glance and he covered his mouth.

"Anyway, I'll think about someone like Fiona or Bianca and how they don't like me. Bianca never really liked me before everyone found out, so I tend to toss her out quickly. But Fiona? Fiona is a lot harder to get over. She liked me, or thought she liked me, because I'm 'like a girl' to her. I have the mind of a guy in a girl's body. I'm the 'best of both worlds' to people like her. And that's the worst." I began my rant and then looked up at him. He still had his hand over his mouth, but his eyes showed he was concerned.

"Well, after I think about that, I tend to convince myself that no one is going to love me because of the way I am. Sure, people will like girls and people will like guys, but when you're both? You have no hope. Or, at least, that's what I'll tell myself." I whispered that last part and I feel a strong hand squeeze my shoulder before falling away. I made eye contact, silently thanking him for the gesture. I needed it. "I know that one day I'll find that one person that will accept me for the person I am, both body and mind. Until then, though, I have to remind myself constantly that I'm lovable or I'm bound to sink into a depression. It's certainly happened before." My eyes begin to water and I silently curse myself for being such a wimp.

"You're one of the most lovable people I know." I hear the crack in his voice and my head snaps up to see a single tear track on his cheek. "And, sometimes I honestly wish I were someone who could love you they way that you need to be. I've even thought about doing it, but, especially now, I wouldn't want to risk being one of those who want you for the girl exterior." He spouted honestly, looking like it was word vomit.

"I can't thank you enough for the thought, but I don't like guys. That includes you, even though I can see the appeal." I chuckled at him when he did a dramatic hair flip and winked at me.

"You know it, son!" He exclaimed and we fell into easy laughter. After a moment of contented silence, he spoke up. "I'm glad we can have these kinds of talks, Adam. I'm glad you trust me enough to let me in your mind. I appreciate knowing what's going on with you, rather than having to guess all the time. I feel special that I'm one of the only ones who actually knows how you feel." He finished with a cocked smile that I returned.

"I am, too. You're one of the few people I trust. We've got a special friendship, don't you think? I fill you in on how to get a girl and you fill me in on how you got the girl so I can live vicariously through you." I laughed at my own wit and he laughed along with me.

"You'll find her eventually, man. You're too special not to. You're just _so_ special that you've got to wait a little longer than the rest of us, but it'll be worth it in the end." I felt instantly better after hearing those words and I tackled him into a hug, which then turned wrestling match, which then turned into me begging for mercy. He was larger after all.

"Oh, Adam. When will you learn that you'll never beat me?" He asked after we caught our breath.

"Never!" I bellowed, pointing a finger towards the ceiling for emphasis.

"You're so dramatic." He observed.

"Yeah, well, I'm actually a lot of fun." I corrected.

"Truth." He commented.

And just like that we fell into an easy, uneventful conversation about whatever came to mind; video games, comics, movies, girls, just anything. That's a good way to describe our friendship; easy. All I know is that by the end of that conversation, I knew I'd find love one day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was cute. It was really, really fluffy, or rather it turned out that way. Should I apologize for the semi-angstiness of the beginning? Nahh, y'all like angst, right? And if you clicked on this story, what you get is what you get. I mean, you didn't click for Adam/Bianca, you didn't click for Adam/Fiona, and you (hopefully) didn't click for Adam/Eli. If you did, well, you should read the summary better. Or get glasses - definitely glasses - you blind bat.**

**Review! Please! They made the clicky-thingy much larger and much bluer, and all around much more better.**

**So, in the famous words of Oliver Twist 'please [reviewers], I want s'more?' (you see, that's what he really meant.)**


End file.
